comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Lori Lemaris
Lori Lemaris was a Atlantean psychic of royal status from the lost continent of Atlantis. Biography Early life Lori Lemaris was born in Tritonis, Atlantis to Britt Lemaris and his wife. As a young child, Lori was prone to lying and would also develop a fascination with the surface world and wish to be able to live on the surface. She grew up with a sister named Lenora. In later years, Lori would begin posing as a crippled woman living on the surface, being able to live outside of water by nightly sleeps in salt water. For years she would be able to pass as a normal human being, and be allowed to study the ways of humans on the surface world as an information as such was the custom of her people, so that they could monitor the progress of those who lived on the surface. Sometime later, through unexplained reasons, Lori would end up on an island caught in a space time warp where various victims of plane crashes and ship wrecks lived in peace. There she would meet Clark Kent and eventually begin attending Cornell University and continued dating Kent. Clark would ultimately fall in love with her and decide to give up being Superman to marry her, revealing to Lori his secret identity. In the end, she would reveal her true nature to him as well. Despite Superman's proposals for marriage, she would have to decline as her time on the surface was up and Lori would return to the sea, ending their relationship. However, this would not be the last time their past romance would effect the lives of both Superman and Lori Lemaris. Marriage Superman would later renew his interest in Lori after learning of mermaid sightings in the area and would be reunited with Lori. The two rekindled their romance and began considering marriage. However, Lori would be injured by a fisherman, leading to a full out paralysis. In order to cure his love, Superman would travel across the planet to find a doctor that would be able to heal her. He would find the alien merman named Ronal whom would cure Lori, however in the process the two mer-people would fall in love. Superman would accept their romance and return to the surface. Although no longer lovers, Superman and Lori would remain friends. Personality and traits Relationships Family Friends Romances Clark Kent Ronal Lex Luthor Jr. Lex Luthor Sr. Powers and Abilities Powers * Atlantean Physiology: Being a mermaid, Lori could develop human legs on land and the lower half of a fish when in water. She could swim at incredible speeds and withstand the pressure of the ocean at great depths. Adapted for breathing underwater and resisting deep-sea-level pressure. :* Amphibian: As part of her Atlantean heritage, she could breathe underwater and on land for extended periods. :* Superhuman Speed: :* Superhuman Strength: :* Superhuman Durability: :* Telepathy: Abilities Expert Swimmer: Weaknesses Asphyxiation: Atlanteans could only exist outside of water for a limited period of time or else they would dehydrate, asphyxiate and ultimately die. Appearances References Category:Females Category:Atlanteans Category:Merpeople Category:Psychics Category:Royalty Category:Cornell University alumni